


The Earthquake

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bless you Hawkeye s09e17, Episode Related, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Bless you Hawkeye and Charles' point of view (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fiction in english, it's not my native language. And honestly... I have no idea when I will post another chapter, it's not an easy task to translate text from czech to english with my skills, fortunately I have my dear friend belongtohufflepuff, who helps me with the grammer. 
> 
> Despite my slow tempo, I hope you will enjoy this story :)

He was shattered.

Upon his arrival to 4077th, he was reassigned there in an attemp of one devious colonel, he was devastated by the local conditions. He had seen lots of terrible things, but…  during the first two weeks he was caught off guard, he wasn’t able to recover from the sights of wounded souldiers. Very badly wounded soldiers, who looked still more like kids than adults. His impresion of himself, including stoicism, faded quickly, maybe as swiftly as he got to understand  Pierces‘ phrase „the meatball surgery.“

So far, Pierce was the main reason, why Charles didn’t fall apart immediately, through he would never admit it. Keeping alive his facade of pompeious titan, deep inside his soul he was clinging to this ridiculous redneck from nowhere. He just couldn’t get, how Pierce was able to co-op with the tempo the soldiers were sending in here, with the terror of this war and still look so… healthy. Mentally healthy. Yes, of course, he was drinking nearly all the time, but not enought, in majors‘ opinion, to blunt his brain and forget about this vivid nightmare.

Winchester tried to take Pierce as an example, alcohol became his companion in the most terrifying moments besides beloved music, letters helped him not to go mad, oddly enough, even stupid jokes of his childish stablemates were successful in keeping Charles sane. Maybe everything including arguments was better than boredom, which could lead to overthinking about his life here, about lost lives of young, brave boys, about things, that could happen in war. About death.

That’s why he was so affected by Pierces‘ breakdown. His source of fun, maybe wicked and definitely not mature fun, the embodiement of racionality, cause of his increased blood presure… He has never looked so frightened, the fear in his eyes, like he was expecting the end, death right now. Trembling struck his whole body, nails tried to scratch every inch of aching skin, silvery shining in sweaty hair, wrinkles more visible than earlier, and when madness appeared in his face…

Winchester had never ever experienced such a concern about any human being in his life.

He couldn’t agree more with a suggestion to send for a psychiatrist, he was also glad about colonel’s order, that Pierce has to be under unrelenting surveillance. However the realization, he left to others because of his upcomming duty on post-op. Then after his shift, he made his way to VIP tent, where Pierce was transfered.

„Nice to see you in here, major.“

Just hearing this optimistic voice made Charles clench his teeth, it was clear, that the old man has something on his mind, which involved Wincherster.

„Wipe this annoyed expression of off your face, Wincherster, I have my duties in office and I need somebody to look over our dear captain. And I think, that you will solve this problém of mine.“ Potter’s face was just pure delight, but the colonel’s voice was overflowing with sharpness, preventing anyone from disobeying. Charles at least raised his chin and opened his mouth to say something, though he stayed quiet under Potter’s stare.

In fact, he was grateful. He just couldn’t walk into Pierce’s tent and show his concern, he needed an excuse to visit him and colonel’s order worked very well for him.

The captain was asleep. Charles took a seat on the chair and closely observed the lying man. Pierce’s breathing was heavy, noisy, hair dishevelled in every way, nevertheless at the firt sight he looked peaceful, at the second Charles noticed how rigid his body was. He checked captain’s pulse, alarmingly accelerated, which could have been caused by a bad dream.

This conclusion appeared to be right, because Pierce started to tremble and the noises he made, didn’t sound happy. The twitching captain was nearly jumping on his cot and Charles felt an urge to comfort him, to stop him from hurting himself. Pierce‘s mental health really wasn’t in a good shape and an injury wouldn’t be helpful, so… Charles hesitated only for a short while, he wasn’t eager to provide a physical encouragement even for his patients and he wasn’t sure, how would Pierce react to his presence.

I don’t care, Charles thought, his rule about touching other human beings can be discussed later, Pierce’s state became the main priority. Without wasting any time the major left the chair and sat on the bed, caught captain’s wrists, flying around in a desperate movement, carefully, so as to not pull the drip out. As Pierce kept shaking and wiggling, Winchester tried to hold his wrists by his palm and he placed the second one in the middle of man’s torso.

He was trembling so much…

Charles’s eyes traced between Pierce’s mouth in a silent scream opened and frantically rising chest. Sitting by his thigh, there was a thought crossing the major‘s mind immediately. His hand moved swiftly to the shaking hip of the blackhaired surgeon and pulled him closer, provided him with stability and maybe security from both sides, which he hoped would help.

That effort was partly successful as captain’s uncontrolled jumping up and down on the bed went away, but he couldn’t stop the trembling. Maybe… maybe he should wake him up.

„Pierce,“ he tried, though suspecting he would fail. Freeing his hip Charles repeated the name louder and almost tenderly slapped the face of the sleeping man.

Then he raised his voice again, put some strenght into the smack, maybe too much he thought, so in a gesture of apology he left his hand on Pierce’s face, palming his stubble. He was caught off guard by captain’s reaction, he really didn’t expect him to lean into his touch, still deeply asleep, but more peaceful.

 

He moved his hair away from his sweaty forehead and cursed himself for it. This was too much, Pierce would never appreciate such a sentimental gesture, furthermore Winchesters don’t do these kind of things.

In spite of this statement, he was surprised when captain’s body experienced terrible shaking again, and immediately retrieved his hand to Pierce’s face. No, he wasn’t able to admit that his heart is beating so fast because of the surgeon’s reaction to his touch.

„Charles?“

Major blinked at him and watched him closely only to find out how tired and haunted the pair of blue eyes looks. This time it was Charles who was trembling for a while. Insecure, nervous, caught in the middle of something…  The thought of disguising his actions as a medical treatment crossed his mind, but he was quite sure Pierce wasn’t one to believe this lie.

Pierce just knew… Hot wave full of shame struck his body with a remark, that Pierce has always knew about Charles’ empathy, about his ability to be very human. There was no chance to cover it up.

„You had a nightmare,“ he decided to tell the truth and to deal with consequences of his injudicious behaviour, including the discruption of personal space.

Pierce frowned, probably was trying to remember what his bad dream was about, but… Nightmares are often hard to forget, but it seemed, that Pierce has the opposite problem.

„Really? I can’t remember anything,“ Pierce still looked confused.

„That’s good I think,“ remined him Charles and observed as Pierce sat up a looked around himself.

„Yeah, I guess. What’s the time?“

Major wanted to check his watch, so he moved his hand, which brought Pierce’s attetion to the fact, that his own wrist was still in Charles‘ light grip.

„Half past five,“ was the answer, Charles gazed into the blue eyes of the captain, who was staring at him … suspiciously? But why?

Major reached the point of understanding as soon as Pierce lifted both of his hand and digged them into the matress on his sides. However Pierce didn’t say a word, so Winchester’s weird feeling surrounding his stomach didn’t evolve into fear, it persisted just as anxiety.

He waited without any clue how to behave, was hoping for some reaction from Pierce and thinking, why hasn’t he moved to the chair yet, isn‘t grumpy about his precious time he was forced to waste on poor princess Hawkeye, simply be Winchester. And Pierce ought‘ve said something juvenile and stupid and maybe funny… He definitely shouldn’t sit so close to him, shouldn’t have curiosity in blue depths and… and… be in his serious state this peaceful.

But Pierce didn’t say anything, probably wasn’t willing to ruin the moment… that fragile and confidential moment… even Charles didn’t want to speak, because he knew, it wouldn’t be appropriate.

„Would you like to sleep?“ he asked instead of anything else.

Pierce nodded.

„But when I’m not that tired, I will be bored, extremely bored, so… If you have something on your mind, that could enlight my stay in this confinement…”

“I will think about your request,” Charles promised and finally made himself move from bed to the chair, while he was watching as captain was preparing to sleep again. He was sure this incident had changed something between them.

He would’ve bet that even a few days ago Pierce wouldn’t have been so alright with his touch, maybe he would have been upset, but now… there was a warm feeling in Charles’ chest, because Pierce told him, not clearly of course, that he is welcome here. And that was enough for Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took long, but the second chapter is here. I assure you the story is going to be completed, however I... I just prefer to write in Czech, so it requieres a certain amount of persuading myself to switch to English, but one day... one day I'll finish it! :D 
> 
> Despite my slow tempo, I hope you will enjoy this story :)

Charles got back to The Swamp after the changing of Pierce‘s guards where he started to think about something that could lighten the surgeon’s mood. He was decided to occupy his own mind with anything to keep his thoughts off of Pierce who let him to touch him and comfort him…

He shook his head.

Charles knew Pierce was notorious for reading porn magazines, but the major really doubted that the patient had exactly this kind of entertainment on his mind. Well, probably…

However something to read would be suitable. He pulled out a box full of books; his parents had sent him, from under the bed and began sorting them. But in time he realized that all of the books ended up with a label _not appropriate for Pierce_ or _definitely not appropriate for Pierce_. Charles was sure that Pierce wouldn’t enjoy them in spite of the fact the surgeon wasn’t as silly as the major had assumed him to be.

When he put the box back in its place, he brushed the cabinet and a dozen of gramophone records fell on the floor. Swearing quietly Charles gathered them up and checked them one after another just to make sure. The last one was his oldest one A Little Night Music composed by Mozart. Major couldn’t make up his mind if he should be disgusted or delighted, because there was… there was a memory tied to this piece of art. He loved it without a shadow of a doubt, but he remembered the evening he had been listening to it for the last time too much. It happened on his very first evening in this pit.

Since that day this record reminds him how he was desperate. But on the other hand the memory brought another one, the memory of Pierce responding to the melody of A Little Night Music as the only he has ever positively reacted to. The other records were met with him pulling faces or just not uttering a word at all, although Mozart’s composition was recognized even by such a cultural barbarian that Pierce obviously has been.

His fingers tapped on the cover of the disc. Charles still wasn’t able to say whether Pierce would appreciate classical music even though he had already shown his interest in that particular one. Well, he would have never bet any money on it, but Pierce maybe had reacted also to another one of Mozart’s records, even if not verbally. Maybe Charles just tried to encourage himself, to validate his intention and was making up things… Despite his doubts the image of him being correct about Pierce’s fondness of A Little Night Music was still too tempting to be discarded aside.

Wounded soldiers were to be transported right in the morning so Charles assumed it would be possible for him to check up on Pierce immediately after that with no more duties ahead. Somebody would call him to babysit the chief surgeon anyway… The Major laid the record on the table and sat on the bed again.

He quite couldn’t believe he was looking forward to seeing Pierce’s reaction to his idea of bringing the gramophone along. Well, in case he would be wrong about the captain’s weakness for Mozart, he always could take the chessboard too. Even playing chess may be the way how to keep Pierce’s mind occupied with something else than his mental state, which was turning the Captain into somebody Charles would be worried about.

XXX

On the following day the officers were having breakfast, more or less they were just complaining about its quality, when Sidney Freedman arrived and joined them at the table. Charles didn’t even have to ask the psychiatrist how Pierce was doing, because Margaret had already done it. She started the cannonade of questions with Major Freedman as a target and demanded the answers to each of her questions as quickly as possible and preferably all at once. However Sidney didn’t look affected by her demands, he provided them with answers patiently, smiling at Margaret he explained what happened to Pierce.

The most important information was psychiatrist’s statement that Pierce is going to recover soon, but he recommended to keep him in the bed and isolated for at least two more days. That should help him to quiet down his disordered mind, furthermore he could use some time off also for a physical relaxation. Somebody suggested moving Pierce back to The Swamp, but Freedman insisted on isolation due to non-existing privacy in there, which might hurt Pierce as much as the lack of communication, so they assumed the visits should be preserved for the sake of their good old, often witless and annoying Captain Pierce.

Charles was pleasantly terrified.

From the mess he headed to The Swamp where he spent some time reading, his eyes were fixed on the text, but his brain barely perceived its meaning. Something strange was happening here he realized, though not following exactly what. It just couldn’t be possible to be so affected by that one particular moment when he and Pierce… when it seemed that they understand each other.

He was caught of a guard by this discovery so much he considered avoiding Pierce for a second, but for another one Charles dismissed it because of its ridiculousness. He was Charles Emerson Winchester who must be able to control himself and not let himself get involved in something like this so thoughtlessly. Despite the fact he didn’t finished the chapter Major put the book aside, took the gramophone and the record and left for VIP’s tent.

He nearly bumped into Father Mulcahy in there who has just left the tent.

“Oh, Major!” he heard from this unbelievably optimistic man. However, his delighted smile faded out immediately after noticing Charles’s gramophone, changed to a skeptical expression afterwards. “Don’t you think Hawkeye has already suffered enough?”

Well, yes, he could have argued with Father, he could have explained to him that music has blissful effects on a human soul, but he had other things to do so he just murmured something incoherently, kicked the doors open and entered the tent. Any conversations with Mulcahy Charles regarded as pointless and his pervasive good mood was annoying him. Even Pierce’s childish jokes Charles considered as more likeable.

“Charles, are you sure about this?” said Pierce after Charles laid the gramophone on the table, the necessity of greetings Captain, leaning against pillows, obviously ignored.

Charles chose to remain silent and set up the device. He was going to accept Pierce’s opinion but only after he would hear the record he had picked for him. As soon as the first tones filled the air in the room Charles felt an urge to hang himself, but also he again had to admire that piece of art Mozart had created.

Settling himself on a chair he took a look at Pierce who was watching his feet, smiling.

“It’s early for A Little Night Music, isn’t it?” raised Captain a question after a while which they spent listening to the record.

“According to your use of analgesics I wouldn’t say so,” replied Charles without the smallest hint of any emotion. “How are you doing?”

Pierce’s expression concerned the Major a little bit; he was looking suspiciously at Charles like the day before. Like he didn’t believe Charles was really interested in his condition.

“Better,” answered Pierce laconically, though the Major was, in no need to hear details, satisfied. Honestly he was quite surprised when Pierce spoke again. “Why did you bring A Little Night Music? I mean… Why this record exactly?”

Oh, this nosy Pierce… Charles didn’t even consider lying to him.

“I have noticed that only Mozart isn’t ignored by your barbarian taste in music. Only while his records are playing you are able to keep your dirty mouth shut,” provided Charles the Captain with a distinguished explanation, catching Pierce’s grin.

“We had only few records at home, mum’s ones… She didn’t use to listen to them often, that’s why I remember just the one she played the most,” uttered Pierce in some way of confession, staring in the corner of the tent. “Sometimes I recognize other pieces Mozart composed.”

Charles quietly tried to comprehend what Pierce had said without noticing the music had faded out. He realized it after the Pierce’s wiggling on the bed disturbed the silence. The Captain tossed his pillows aside, just one he left under his head to sleep on it.

“Shall I leave you alone, Pierce?” asked Major the other man; unsure what he was supposed to do now.

One blue eye looked at him; let its sight weigh on Charles for a while, making him feel even more uncertain than he has already felt.

“Stay, if you would like to,” said Pierce, his voice suddenly tired and weak. “You can be useful in case a nightmare would strike me again. And I’m not talking about Klinger wearing some kind of wonderful evening dress…”

Charles just helplessly witnessed how his own lips curled up and his eyes went softer when Pierce smiled at him mildly. He nodded and watched as Captain buried face into the pillow, than he leaned into his very uncomfortable chair, also closing his eyes.

“Charles?”

“Hmm…”

“Thank you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm a lazy bastard. Honestly... Only thanks to the comment by KallenTheNightSwan I motivated myself to finish this chapter, so thank you :) :)
> 
> As usual my beloved girlfriend helped with grammar <3

However, he wasn’t able to fall asleep. He was stuck in the staring at the ceiling and listening to the Captain’s peaceful breathing. Had he really chosen to stay and idly sit here, while he could have… played chess with Hunnicatt?

Who he was fooling? He stayed, because he wanted to. At least he could watch over Pierce.

Well, yeah, he was looking at him and that was it. No, he didn’t have any urge to help him more, to sit on the bed next to him and hold him through another nightmare, to caress his cheek, to witness the process of Pierce’s calming down under his gentle touch… No, there was a lack of this kind of thoughts in the Major’s mind just as there weren’t any regarding hugs he would be glad to offer Pierce. But only in a case of need, of course!

Even some sweat appeared on his forehead while he was thinking of touching Pierce in such an intimate way.

 _It can’t be so_ , was the only thing that crossed his mind before one, two or maybe three of Charles’ thoughts turned out to be demanded by Pierce to become true. The Major tried to persuade himself that now he is sitting so close to the Captain against his own will, that he definitely doesn’t want to grab Pierce by his wrist and hip, and that he is looking at the handsome face of a sleeping man with the feeling of the highest disgust.

No, he has never felt anything so powerful at all when Pierce relaxed immediately as he was touched. Charles definitely wasn’t caught up in the moment… Not at all.

This time Pierce woke up earlier, gave a gasp and sat up straight, hands yanked out of Charles’ only to grasp the Major’s forearms firmly. He was trembling, trying to catch his breath, pupils dilated, but blue eyes were filled with growing piece after a while.

“Another nightmare?” asked the Captain as if it wasn’t obvious.

“You really cannot remember?” couldn’t Charles resist raising this question due to his own experience. He has always known what his dreams were about, but Pierce was apparently a different case. The Captain only shook his head; however the bad dream maintained his effect on the man whose hands trembled. He looked haunted, which made Charles even more worried.

Having no idea what to say he chose to remain silent until Pierce calmed down. As for the Major himself, he wasn’t calm at all because of Pierce’s closeness that was enhanced as the Captain released his grip on Charles’ forearms, then he moved him palms further to the Major’s shoulders and slightly pulled Charles closer. He couldn’t believe that the hand of the other surgeon didn’t disappear, that he wasn’t pushed away…

He attempted to read something, some answers or hints in Pierce’s face, but the Captain was still hugely influenced by the nightmare, maybe he didn’t know what he was doing. Charles made a move towards him, then he did it again without an idea what he is trying to achieve here, nevertheless Pierce assured him very clearly that his actions are welcomed.

This always so annoying Captain leaned on Charles’ chest, arms wrapped around his torso. He kept looking at something very distant, the trembling stopped though as Charles placed his hands on the back of the other surgeon who buried his nails into the Major’s uniform.

Charles held him till Pierce fell asleep.

Winchester was well aware of the fact that Pierce was sleeping, but he just wanted to savour this moment for a little bit longer. His soul nearly sang with happiness when Pierce showed him such a high level of trust that he even fell asleep on his chest. With heart aching with feelings for Pierce he laid the surgeon on the bed, tugged him under the sheets and remained sat by his side assuming it would be reasonable to stay with Pierce in order to prevent the nightmare from coming back.

The Major continued in occupying the bed with Pierce, he only moved to its front side and leaned against the wall, legs on the floor and Pierce… This some human contact constantly seeking Pierce even in his sleep noticed Charles’ presence, he shifted closer to him without a slightest hesitation while his arm, which was hugging a pillow, was touching the Major’s thigh.

Winchester yawned quietly, his nape hit softly the wall and for this time he fell asleep, too. It’s just easier to sleep with pleasant warmth around your heart.

XXX

When Charles opened the door of the VIP tent he surprisingly wasn’t looking for Pierce, but for Hunnicatt. However neither of them was inside, so Charles retreated from the tent again and looked around the camp. He wondered what these two shenanigans could have been up to…

He swiftly headed to the showers and he was briefly assured about the rightness of his choice when he saw Hunnicatt leaning against the wall of the tent with a sign “Showers.”

“I have no idea why I am doing this, but Margaret is waiting for you in the Mess. Her dreadful desire to hold a celebration of Pierce’s miraculous healing is growing unbearable and I was told you had signed up to help her as the first one of all you fools, so I suppose you should suffer there instead of me,” smiled Charles at the Captain, having fun as Hunnicatt made a bitter face.

“I don’t like the sound of that, but I guess you’re right,” said Hunnicatt, obviously unhappy about the image of dealing with Margaret regarding anything she’s really into. “But wait here for Hawkeye.”

“Alright,” agreed Winchester who then accepted Hunnicatt’s words of thanks condescendingly and leaned against the wall, watching the back of the leaving Captain. Soon he moved his look at the sky, considering shouting at Pierce to hurry up, but conveniently the sound of pouring water disappeared. Now it was just a matter of few minutes before Pierce would peek out from the door with wet hair and grumpy face.

“Charles,” he sort of greeted the Major, “It seems you all are dropping me like a hot potato.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” replied Charles dismissively, his eyes sparked with amusement though. “Hot potatoes are abnormally valued in this god’s forgotten place, so we would have never dare to do such a thing.”

“Have I really gone mad or I’ve just heard a compliment from the unique and beloved Charles Emerson Winchester III?”

Charles didn’t need to look at Pierce, because he was deadly sure that the Captain was smiling like an idiot. Oh, boy, he should’ve been more careful about what he was saying, however he felt pleased that Pierce received his compliment (in case Charles would’ve ever admitted he complimented Pierce for real) and that he behaved just like… himself. In a Pierce way. He would think Pierce has lost his mind if the Captain blushed and thanked him nervously.

“I would rather incline to a possibility of your dirty ears being in need of cleaning,” offered him Charles an insult and held the VIP tent doors for him, let the Captain in and closed behind both of them.

“Just for information, what happened, forcing BJ to leave me in your caring arms?” asked the black-haired surgeon with a smile, but immediately his face gone pale and he lost his balance, fortunately Charles stood right next to him and happened to catch Pierce smoothly, saving him from meeting the ground face first.

Winchester barely managed to comprehend the chain of events as at first he was thinking about some sophisticated answer, then he got shocked by the change in Pierce’s expression and suddenly he was embracing him, amazed by the lightness of his body. Charles let Pierce to lay his head on his shoulder, meanwhile he was considering whether Piece was just hit by a sudden weakness or he truly fainted, but it wasn’t important anymore when the surgeon opened his blue eyes and shivered a little.

“I’m sorry, Charles,” murmured Pierce, but neither did he stand up nor did he move. He was just looking at Charles tiredly even though he was all fresh a moment ago.

Fresh… Charles smelled some soap, a cheap one, but on the Captain it smelled deliciously, it smelled fresh, he also noticed a few drops on the man’s forehead, others were falling off the ends of his hair.

“No need to say sorry,” replied Charles, not really thinking about his words, because he was too overwhelmed by the view in front of him, by Piece who grabbed the Major by his uniform, they stared in each other eyes, Pierce looked pale and exhausted, lips apart…

 _He was so close_ , crossed Charles’ mind while he held Pierce around his waist, the other hand on his shoulder.

The Major was scared, so very scared of holding Pierce, of touching him, looking in his beautiful eyes and breathing the same air that for a moment he grabbed him even stronger, but only to manoeuvre him to the bed where he placed him on his back and covered him with a blanket, intentionally avoiding an eye contact.

If he had been so close to him for another second… his pounding heart, the twists of his stomach, his completely empty head… he would’ve lost his control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here, again thanks to my beta charlie <3 :)

His hands were trembling while he checked Pierce’s pulse on his wrist. Charles tried desperately to calm himself down, he is a professional doing such a routine examination for god’s sake, but he remained very nervous under the Captain’s intense gaze anyway.

He may lift his feet up to provide Pierce’s head with more blood, Winchester thought, unhappy about the necessity of looking at the surgeon’s face. His skin already turned a healthier shade, but Charles also noticed Pierce’s expression which turned into  a serious and surprisingly serene one. Suspicion and curiosity were gone.

As soon as Winchester looked back at the Captain’s wrist, which he continued to hold in his hands in spite of the fact he had finished the examination, Pierce spoke up. 

“You know there is nothing wrong about it, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Pierce,” answered Charles briefly and without hesitation.

However his self-defence was hit.  Of course, he knew what Pierce meant and Charles hated himself for being too obvious. Till now Pierce could’ve only guessed, but now… He revealed himself in the dumbest way.

He was confused though, because Pierce only asked him. He didn’t freak out, run away or insult him. It might have been easier if Pierce hadn’t been just Pierce.

“But you know,” said Pierce and sounded so confident about his truth that Charles felt an urge to ask him where all this confidence came from. How on the Earth can he be so deadly sure?!

Well, he didn’t get to question him aloud due to Pierce’s gesture. The Major’s hands still held on to the wrist of another surgeon and suddenly Pierce reciprocated the touch, after a while their hands started to move back till their palms nearly clicked and squeezed each other.

 Pierce was holding his hand, crossed Winchester’s completely blank mind.

If his heart hadn’t been already trying to escape from his chest, it definitely would’ve tried now. The Captain’s palm was cold, but the feeling of holding Charles’ one was pleasant and warm enough to light a fire deep inside his soul. Could… Could’ve it been a hope?

Pierce gave the Major one little smile before his eyes disappeared behind the eyelids and his grip eased down. He fell asleep.

 Winchester indulged himself with the last look at now peacefully sleeping Pierce for whom he was falling more and more. Too hastily, recklessly and inappropriately for somebody of his origin and social status.

He stood up and with his head held high left the tent well aware of the fact that he can lie to himself and he can supress his feelings for anyone else but Hawkeye Pierce whose charm got him nearly on his own knees. Charles’ stoic façade of an unreachable aristocrat was falling apart when Pierce was around him, willingly touching him, smiling at him, so obviously trusting him…

“Is Hawkeye okay?” Charles almost bumped into rushing Hunnicatt.

Winchester couldn’t find out what was the point of the Captain’s distress as Pierce was asleep for now, however he swiftly remembered the previous events.

“If I were you, God forbid, I would watch over him,” answered Charles wisely, “He lost his balance in the tent and wasn’t far from hitting the ground.”

“Wasn’t far? What happened? The gravity went for a holiday?” sounded Hunnicatt bewildered.

“Not at all, silly, I caught him,” shrugged Charles nonchalantly as if he usually spent his leisure time catching some fainting Captains and left Hunnicatt on his own.

Hunnicatt may’ve stood there for a minute or two totally astonished by the image of Winchester helping Hawkeye in such a situation, but fortunately for him the ambulance arrived to the camp and his thoughts about Charles were washed away.

XXXXX

Tiredness crawled upon Winchester as he returned from the operating room, so Charles allowed himself to rest for a while. He woke up after  half an hour, pleasant feeling around his heart informing him that the dream he experienced didn’t belong to the category of nightmares.

He just removed his sleeping mask and not very happily looked at the face of brightly smiling Hunnicatt who stood above him.

“What do you want, you creature?” barked Charles at him and sat up while the Captain retreated to a safe zone where Charles couldn’t reach him right now.

“Me personally nothing, but Hawkeye would like to see you.”

“Pierce?”

Charles got mad at himself for a second as his heart almost had jumped out of his chest just at the mention of Pierce’s name. 

“Does he need a lullaby? Or a kiss on the forehead?” asked Winchester with a hint of irony to maintain his aristocratic, indifferent façade.

“He didn’t say he needed any of that, only that he would appreciate your company,” shrugged Hunnicatt, going through the pile of letters at the moment.

Charles got up, looked at the mirror and assumed that it was safe for him to leave the tent, and the others as well, but before he could’ve gone to Pierce’s place, Hunnicatt handed him three letters.

“Two of them are yours, the last one you can deliver to Hawkeye,” said the Captain and started the unwrapping of some half-damaged package probably full of Peg’s culinary products.

He could’ve uttered he is not a messenger grumpily, however Hunnicatt seemed to be too obsessed with his mail, so Charles kept his pompousness for later, tossed his letters aside and headed to Pierce’s tent. He wasn’t entirely cheerful about what happened earlier there, curious what the Captain is up to though.

Out of courtesy Charles knocked on the door, he entered the tent after a while only to see Pierce, sitting on the edge of the cot, looking like he was very deep in his thoughts.

“I have a letter for you… From some George Simmons guy,” said Charles instead of greeting, then allowed himself to form a small smile when Pierce gazed at him, but surprise reached the Major’s eyes as the other surgeon moved on the cot, making some space for Charles to sit next to him.

Winchester accepted Pierce’s… invitation… with increasing nervousness, he took a place on the cot neither too close to Pierce nor too far, but all his endeavour of not crossing the line were foiled because of the Captain who literally pressed himself on Charles, took the letter from the Major’s hands, but never really returned to his previous position.

Charles let Pierce to read his mail, meanwhile he was just looking around quietly and trying not to think about the closeness between them,  about the pleasant feeling coming from the knowledge that Pierce is touching him, because he wants to. However he had to admit feeling the tiniest bit of curiosity which made him to peak into Pierce’s letter. He was genuinely interested in this name of George Simmons.

Pierce was constantly babbling something about his father, about some of his friends, but he has never ever spoken about George Simmons. Maybe a former patient?

“Good news?” asked Charles, noticing Pierce’s smile and an almost touched expression.  The Captain didn’t answer verbally at first; he only nodded and turned his glistening blue eyes to Winchester.

“Awesome news,” shined Pierce and his happiness infected also the Major who didn’t have a slightest idea of what’s going on, but the look at Pierce flooded his heart with perfect warmth.

Afterwards Pierce realized it was convenient to familiarize Charles with the situation as he made the effort to deliver him the letter…

“George was here a long time ago, they brought him here in the first six month, I guess. He didn’t have any wounds sustained at the front line, but he got beaten up in the bar.”

“I see… So is he writing you about his all healed up black-eye?” asked Charles as Pierce made a dramatic pause where it wasn’t necessary by the Major’s opinion.

“Not at all, Charles,” remained Pierce still as he continued, “I treated him and later he came to see me. He needed to talk and… confess to something,” got Pierce silent again, eyeing the letter, crumpling the edges of it probably without knowing it. “He confessed to being different."

With this sentence he returned his gaze to Charles who knew that Pierce is waiting for his reaction. His look was curious, maybe even inquiring.

“Different…,” repeated Charles, confused for a moment with the meaning of this word, but he got to understanding before placing a question mark at the end of his very short utterance. Pierce gauged him by his glance again, than he looked at the letter, but as he kept on crumpling it, an envelope fell on the floor.

Charles was too appalled to pay attention to some envelope, however Pierce reached for it and a photo he didn’t noticed at first pulled out which caught Charles’s eye. Both of them stared at the photo and the Major got a confirmation that he really knew what the Captain was talking about. In the picture were two young guys, a blond, grinning one, and a black haired one who was hugging the other boy, lips touching his neck.

Neck… His neck… Charles felt a warm breath on his own neck and goose bumps stroke him fast, his mouth was dry. It was like in a slow motion when he turned his head to Pierce who kept looking at the Major’s neck, but after few second awHH Hawkeye raised his glance to eyes of the other man who wasn’t prepared to drown in its blue beauty, in its kindness.

Winchester’s mind was blank; he only could perceive the everlasting blueness, the heat radiating from Pierce’s body and the immense desire for succumbing to everything he had been trying to supress so vehemently. His eyes laid on Pierce’s lips, parted and waiting. The shiver hit Charles again, sort of aimed at his stomach, he was trembling with tension which was also unbearable. He had to make a decision; even god knew it was time to do something about his feelings, the temptation too strong and the distance between them negligible.

Charles hesitantly closed the space amidst them and gently touched Pierce’s lips, heart pounding insanely quickly and if it could sing with happiness, its voice would be echoing through the whole camp. Such a thought crossed Charles’ mind under the influence of overwhelming emotions which flooded him as Pierce kissed him back. The Captain also took the Major by his shoulder, held him firmly, though Charles didn’t have any intentions of running away. Not this time.

He placed his hand on Pierce’s torso, feeling the ribs under his palm and Charles’s brain sent a message regarding the necessity of some healthy and nutritious food for his Captain, but he focused on the man in front of him again immediately…

…on the man in front of him who made a noise similar to purring… and he made it while he was caught safely in Charles’ embrace, in the other words, in an embrace of a man who also was willing to purr during the time spent in the arms of Hawkeye Pierce.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of the story and I hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm going to translate a fanfiction from a different fandom (The Martian), but I'm sure that someday I'll come back to MASH :) My thanks goes again to my girlfriend charlie who helped me with grammar <3

Charles moved his hand from Pierce’s shoulder and slightly pressed on his chest, letting him lay on the cot and putting some space between them only to catch the edge of the Captain’s t-shirt which he pulled over Pierce’s head.

The Major looked into the blue eyes hesitantly, searching for some hint of disapproval, because he was afraid of pushing things too fast, but he couldn’t help himself, he kneeled between Pierce’S legs, watching the Captain’s face closely, his heart thumping in his chest almost audibly. He yearned to touch him everywhere, mainly in the parts below the Captain’s belt where Charles had noticed a movement.

However his doubts were pointless. Pierce obviously didn’t tend to hide his emotions anymore, he seemed utterly satisfied with the whole situation as his eyes shone with the same desire that Charles felt, his face was flushed and his lips formed a devilish smile.

Charles leaned forward and kissed Pierce again, partly because he didn’t want the other surgeon to see how contentedly Winchester must’ve been looking when he placed both his hand on Pierce’s chest. He mapped the delicate skin and horror crossed his mind as he clearly felt the ribs beneath the touch, his thoughts swiftly changed after he reached Pierce’s soft, lightly shivering tummy. The Major left his hand there for a while, then he slipped his forefinger under the hem of Pierce’s trousers and gently caressed his underbelly, to which Pierce answered with a moan, mostly silenced by Charles’s mouth.

Pierce was digging his fingers into the other man’s shoulders and if he hadn’t had his lips occupied in a different way, he would’ve begged Charles to hurry up. And Charles knew it, so he unbuttoned Pierce’s trousers, and that enabled him to move his hand further, placing it on the other man’s crotch. Nothing more, he even pulled away from Pierce’s lips, because he just wanted to hear the Captain’s pleads.

Charles fought to maintain his serious expression as Pierce began thrusting against his palm, producing beautiful moans…

“Please, Charles, please…” as if Pierce knew what the Major was waiting for, he begged quietly and Charles had a hard time not to make some noise, too. Well, Pierce, Don Chuan Peirce, was lying under him, pleading and offering himself…

Charles finally touched Pierce’s hard member, gave him a few strokes and Hawkeye’s blue eyes glowed with burning desire. Winchester dwelled on the perfection of these eyes even when Pierce grabbed him by his uniform, dragged him down and kissed him hungrily. Charles’ heart jumped and the Major for the first time realized he was nearly painfully aroused as well. He was too busy with touching Pierce and looking at him and just admiring his beauty that he had been suppressing his own feelings till this moment, however his body lived its life, it sent all the hot blood to Charles’s lower parts where he was getting harder with each gaze of the shining blue eyes, with each groan coming out of the pink lips, with every single kiss.

Charles pushed the thought of his arousal aside, because Pierce’s needs were more important to him, he wanted to give Hawkeye what he ached for, what he pleaded for so nicely. Their tongues met for the last time before the Major placed a kiss on the other man’s jaw, then he retreated and probably used some kind of magic, because Pierce didn’t even noticed how he got naked from his hips down.  Gentle hands caressed the Captain’s thighs, almost trembling with eagerness, a quiet whine escaped from Piece’s mouth as he sensed a hot breath upon his groin.

The Major could’ve imagined how Pierce was desperate, so he laid a hand on his hip to hold him as still as possible and only then he used his tongue to make Hawkeye whisper his name, to taste him, to make moan himself soon after Pierce had produced another horny sound. Charles didn’t mean to tease him, he was far from that when he allowed Pierce’s erection to come further into his mouth, and the Major’s body was hit with an overwhelming wave of satisfaction, he wasn’t able to avoid another groan which Hawkeye had to hear and even feel.

“Charles…”

A shiver came across Winchester’s spine as Pierce moaned his name, his voice echoing with a lust and need, Charles almost lost it right there without touching himself, but he was so much effected by each Pierce’s reaction, each audible sigh… However instead of paying attention to his own arousal he was still focused only on Hawkeye, he let him pound into his mouth like a mad man, but only for a while, after which he grabbed Pierce by his hips firmly, he pinned him to the bed and sucked the life out of him with enthusiasm, with an unbearable need to see Hawkeye break down under him in the most pleasant way.

Charles lacked skills, but somehow he made Pierce breathe heavy and mumble incoherently something, maybe it was caused by Hawkeye’s nearly a week long celibacy, maybe Charles was a natural talent, maybe it was just the atmosphere and strangely tender relationship they had built up, maybe… maybe Charles’s desire to please Hawkeye and Hawkeye’s desire to be pleased by Charles were enough and Pierce was squirming under the Major’s touch and his eyes went open in surprise as a single finger occurred in the area far behind his testicles, behind a place where anyone has ever touched him.

Charles couldn’t have known how Pierce would react to such an intimate contact, but he tried it and his braveness was rewarded with Hawkeye’s broken cry of pleasure, he arched his back and immediately came in Charles’s mouth. The Major had a tough time sorting out what he was supposed to do, something was telling him that Winchersters don’t swallow, however Pierce didn’t give him much choice, so Charles just let it happen and had to admit that the taste could’ve been worse.

He raised his look to Pierce’s face and met a pair of blue eyes, gleaming as cheerfully as if Pierce was up to some shenanigans again. And he definitely was.

The Captain has succeeded many times in catching Charles off guard, but Charles was genuinely shocked, having on his mind what he had done to Pierce a minute before, when Pierce sat up, reached for the other surgeon and without a hint of hesitation he kissed Charles right on the mouth, placing the sweaty hand on his face.

Never blushing Winchester was blushing as Hawkeye pushed his tongue between Charles’s lips and tasted himself. For some reason it brought about a new wave of arousal to the Major, he grunted, the heat flooded him and aimed right at his hard rock erection. Pierce didn’t waste any time and without leaving Charles’s lips he reached for the other man’s pants, unbuttoned them and grasped the throbbing member firmly, stroking it skilfully.

Contented Hawkeye in his arms, Pierce’s perfect mouth on his own, his taste, his touch… Winchester was doomed soon after Pierce gave him the first couple of quick rubs, he couldn’t resist for long as Hawkeye’s palm caused him such a pleasure like nobody in his life. Charles succumbed to Pierce’s care, he let him bite his lips, his neck and he let himself make totally Winchester-unlike noises.

A hot flow of air on his ear, quiet whispering, devastating ecstasy …

“Hawkeye!” said, whispered, maybe screamed Charles, he wasn’t able to remember as he lost himself during the orgasm Pierce had lead him to.

Catching his breath Charles looked into the blue eyes before kissing Hawkeye gratefully and absolutely happily. Pierce reciprocated, his lips were smiling…. And when the kiss was over, Charles learnt that Hawkeye’s lips were smiling even wider.


End file.
